Issue Fatale
by Shahines-a new csi
Summary: Sara a été enlevée par le "Tueur aux Maquettes"... Ma version de la fin de cette histoire. Inspirée par un article sur Jorja Fox lu récemment sur Internet-épisode "La Proie du Désert"-08x01-Fans sensibles, s'abstenir...


**Issue Fatale**

**Résumé :**

**Sara a été enlevée par le "Tueur aux Maquettes"... Ma version de la fin de cette histoire.**

**Inspiré par un article concernant Jorja Fox lu sur Internet- Episode "La Proie du désert" 08x01-**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant qu'ils cherchaient activement Sara dans les environs désertiques de Las Vegas.

Il faisait nuit noire et la pluie tombait à torrents.

Tout le monde s'inquiétait sérieusement quant à l'issue de cette histoire car le "Tueur aux Maquettes" ne s'était pas simplement contenté d'enlever Sara mais il l'avait piégée sous une voiture et si elle n'était pas retrouvée à temps, elle était vouée à une mort certaine par noyade.

Depuis qu'il a étudié la dernière maquette de près et "assisté" au "décès" de Sara, Gil est complètement paniqué et ne sait plus quoi faire pour la retrouver au plus vite.

L'interrogatoire de Nathalie Davis, le "Tueur" ou plutôt "la Tueuse aux Maquettes" s'est mal fini, il a bien failli l'étrangler sur place parce qu'elle semblait se moquer royalement de ce qui pouvait arriver à la femme qu'il aime de tout son coeur.

Il doit faire également face à la révélation de leur relation au reste de l'équipe.

Ils ne l'avaient pas du tout prévu ainsi, dans de telles circonstances.

Longtemps, ils avaient imaginé réunir tout le monde chez Frank's pour l'officialiser, ils attendaient juste encore un peu.

En fait, c'était surtout Gil qui mettait un frein à cette révélation, il était peu enclun à partager un bout de sa vie privée avec d'autres.

C'était surtout parce qu'avant de l'annoncer, il voulait la demander en mariage.

Mais comme d'habitude, il n'a jamais réussi à trouver le moment parfait pour la faire, reculant toujours l'échéance pour des raisons x ou y.

Cette nuit-là, Gil n'éprouvait pas seulement du regret mais aussi de l'espoir.

Celui de retrouver sa bien-aimée saine et sauve, blessée mais au moins vivante.

Son téléphone sonne, Jim lui annonce que Sara vient d'être localisée.

Il prend sa veste et se précipite à sa voiture tout en prévenant ses collègues.

Il fonce tout droit devant lui et parvient à l'endroit indiqué par Jim en un temps record.

Le jour se pointe à peine et la pluie a cessé.

Sur place, il y a un monde fou.

Gil aperçoit la voiture accidentée sous laquelle Sara a été piégée de là où il se trouve.

Il court du plus vite qu'il peut, talonné par Catherine et Greg puis il se jette sur le côté de la voiture et commence à creuser la terre avec ses mains, une coulée de boue l'ayant en partie ensevelie.

Le coeur de Gil bat la chamade, il a si peur qu'il en tremble de tous ses membres.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il déterre la veste de Sara.

C'est sûr, elle doit être encore en dessous.

Gil redouble d'efforts, aidé par ses collègues.

Cela prend un moment avant que Gil n'aperçoive le bout des doigts d'un corps.

Il s'arrête brusquement et dans son geste, manque de se renverser en arrière, surprenant ainsi les autres personnes autour de lui.

A ce moment-là, tout le monde comprend qu'un cadavre vient d'être découvert et pense alors à l'impensable.

C'était déjà trop tard, beaucoup trop tard pour la sauver!

Ils sont tous en état de choc et sont incapables du moindre mouvement.

Non! Ce n'est pas possible, pas elle!

Et pourtant...

Un long cri déchire soudainement le silence ambiant.

C'est Gil, fou de rage et surtout ivre de douleur.

Il vient de réaliser ce qui se passe et refuse de l'accepter.

Il a recommencé à creuser de toutes ses forces, ses collègues décident de l'aider au mépris du protocole de préservation des indices.

Les circonstances sont suffisament exceptionnelles pour oublier ce fichu protocole pour une fois.

Petit à petit, le corps complètement enfoui refait surface et bientôt, il ne fait plus aucun doute quant à l'identité de la victime : Sara Sidle, CSI de niveau 3, les yeux grands ouverts.

Gil tremble et a le visage inondé de larmes.

Dès qu'il le peut, il serre sa bien-aimée dans ses bras et empêche quiconque de s'approcher.

ça dure un long moment dans un silence de mort épouvantable, troublé seulement par le bruit ambiant et les sanglots de Gil.

Au bout d'un moment, Ecklie, arrivé entre-temps, encourage tout le monde à se reprendre et demande aux membres de l'équipe de nuit de prendre leur patron en charge afin de permettre au médecin légiste d'accéder au corps de Sara.

Au début, Gil refuse de lâcher prise mais Catherine parvient à le convaincre de quitter la scène en échange de la promesse que ce sera le docteur Robbins et personne d'autre qui s'occupera du corps de Sara.

Elle l'aide à se relever et l'accompagne à sa voiture.

Il n'est pas en état de conduire alors elle prend le volant une fois qu'il est installé côté passager.

Le traget du retour se déroule dans un silence pesant.

Catherine cherche vainement les mots pour lui exprimer sa peine et son soutien.

Que dire après ce qui vient de se passer?

C'était vraiment la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à l'équipe et plus particulièrement à Gil.

Jusqu'à récemment, sa vie ne se résumait qu'à son travail.

Sara lui avait bien sûr tapé dans l'oeil mais il lui avait fallu des années avant de finalement se décider à faire le bon choix.

Leur quotidien n'était pas des plus faciles en raison de leur travail commun mais ils s'en accomodaient très bien.

Dès le début de leur liaison, Gil devint un autre homme, il changea, il apparut plus heureux, plus épanoui et surtout plus serein quant à l'avenir.

Ils avaient des tas de projets ensemble comme de voyager et vivre de nouvelles expériences.

Il n'avaient en revanche jamais abordé la question d'avoir des enfants.

En l'espace de quelques heures à peine, la vie de Gil s'est effondrée d'un coup, sans prévenir.

Catherine s'arrête devant chez lui.

Il s'écoule un long moment silencieux avant qu'elle ne l'invite à descendre du véhicule.

Elle trouve rapidement la clé sous le pot de fleurs près de la porte et l'ouvre.

Tandis qu'elle entre, Gil reste prostré dans l'entrée, la mine défaite, les yeux gonflés et rougis par les larmes.

Il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures, ils étaient dans leur chambre à faire un câlin matinal durant leur pause, enchaînant les quarts de travail suite aux avancées sur l'enquête concernant le "Tueur aux Maquettes".

Gil n'arrive pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il ne revivra plus jamais un moment comme celui-là dans les bras de celle qu'il aime.

Catherine s'aperçoit qu'il n'a pas bougé de l'entrée alors elle s'avance vers lui et l'invite gentiment à entrer.

Gil referme la porte puis se dirige vers la chambre à coucher.

Catherine se propose de préparer une infusion, pendant ce temps, Gil est resté planté sur le seuil de la chambre, se remémorant son dernier câlin avec Sara et un tas d'autres souvenirs qui le submergent.

Il peut encore sentir son odeur dans la pièce.

Il se dirigement maintenant dans la salle de bain et regarde longuement ses affaires en silence.

Il prend le peignoir de Sara et le colle sur son visage pour en sentir l'odeur.

Catherine, occupée à préparer l'infusion, entend un bruit de verre cassé et se précipite dans la chambre pour voir ce qui se passe.

Elle ne voit pas Gil, qui s'est effondré sur le sol de la salle de bains.

Lorsque finalement, elle l'aperçoit à travers le miroir du psyché qui fait face à la porte donnant sur l'autre pièce, elle court vers lui et s'assure immédiatement de son état de santé.

Elle panique lorsqu'elle constate, effrayée, qu'elle ne sent pas son pouls.

Elle appelle aussitôt une ambulance.

A l'hôpital, le médecin lui annonce son diagnostic : Gil a eu un malaise cardiaque consécutif au tragique décès de Sara.

Heureusement, celui-ci est sans gravité mais il lui faut du repos.

Catherine appelle ses collègues pour leur faire un point sur ce qui se passe avec Gil.

Evidemment, tout le monde s'inquiète mais ils ont l'enquête sur le "Tueur aux Maquettes" à boucler et donc beaucoup de travail en persective.

Catherine reçoit l'approbation d'Ecklie pour rester auprès de Gil le temps nécessaire.

Deux heures après son admission à l'hôpital, Gil reçoit une visite inattendue : Heather, qui a appris la nouvelle au sujet de Sara à la télévision, a voulu venir le voir mais il n'était pas chez lui et c'est Jim, qu'elle a croisé en se rendant au laboratoire, qui lui a dit où le trouver.

Catherine n'est pas enchantée de cette visite vu les circonstances actuelles.

Elle décide de descendre prendre un café pendant que Gil passe un moment avec Heather.

Heather lui présente ses plus sincères condoléances au sujet de Sara puis tente de dialoguer avec lui.

Mais il se sent si faible qu'il se contente de regarder dans le vide.

Heather n'insiste pas et décide de repasser à un autre moment.

Gil passe la nuit et le jour suivants à l'hôpital, où il retrouve enfin des couleurs.

Catherine a dû s'absenter à certains moments pour le travail, comme elle doit maintenant le remplacer le temps de son arrêt maladie.

Nathalie Davis ne dira rien de plus aux enquêteurs et après un bilan psychiatrique puis un passage rapide devant le tribunal pour la mettre en examen pour meurtre, elle est hospitalisée d'office dans l'unité psychiatrique de la prison d'Henderson.

L'enquête la concernant est définitivement bouclée pour le LVPD et maintenant, l'heure est venue d'enterrer dignement Sara.

Ecklie surprend tout le monde en décidant d'accorder une promotion à titre posthume à Sara, lui reconnaissant enfin son talent d'enquêtrice, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses amis et collègues.

Après deux jours et demi à l'hôpital, Gil peut enfin rentrer chez lui.

Mais une mauvaise surprise l'attend en entrant : sa mère Betty, prévenue par Jim de ce qui s'est passé, est en train de "redécorer" sa maison!

Elle était en voyage lorsque le drame s'est produit et n'est rentrée que ce matin, trouvant un "texto" sur son téléphone fixe lui demandant de prendre contact avec le chef de la Crime.

Rassurée sur l'état de santé de son fils et ayant appris qu'il rentrait chez lui, elle s'était dit qu'un ménage de Printemps ne pouvait que s'imposer.

Croyant bien faire, elle a rassemblé les affaires de Sara dans des cartons et des valises, provoquant une soudaine colère de Gil.

En la voyant, il se précipite et lui arrache un carton des mains, vociférant une phrase incompréhensible pour elle, qui est sourde depuis l'enfance.

Choquée, Betty s'affale sur le fauteuil d'à côté.

L'instant d'après, Gil s'effondre en larmes et s'excuse auprès d'elle.

Elle le serre alors très fort dans ses bras et le réconforte de la même manière que lors du décès du père de son fils, survenu alors qu'il avait à peine neuf ans.

Elle le berce longuement, jusqu'à ce que le calme soit revenu dans la maison.

Gil s'endort sur place, ayant compris son erreur, elle décide de remettre les affaires de Sara comme elles les avait trouvées puis entreprend de préparer le dîner.

Mais à son réveil suite à un horrible cauchemar, Gil ne manifeste aucun appétit.

Les préparatifs de l'enterrement de Sara avancent rapidement, on est parvenu à joindre sa mère, Laura, qui est venue alors que Gil était hospitalisé.

Elle a pu se recueillir auprès du corps de sa fille et a demandé à participer aux obsèques.

Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis le décès de son mari, il y a environ 23 ans.

Elle s'était longtemps imaginé que Sara lui en voulait de ce qui s'était passé cette fameuse nuit où elle avait poignardé son père.

Laura a depuis beaucoup changé, elle a refait sa vie avec un homme bien et avec qui elle a eu deux autres enfants.

La persective que Sara n'aura jamais la chance de les connaître la bouleverse au plus haut point.

Ensuite, elle fait la connaissance de Gil et de sa mère, qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

Ensemble, les deux femmes tentent de remonter le moral de Gil en s'occupant de lui à la maison, pendant que ses collègues s'occupent des dernières formalités pour les obsèques de Sara.

Huit jours se sont écoulés depuis le drame.

Gil a reçu la visite de presque tout le monde et est épuisé par les nuits sans sommeil qu'il connaît, en proie à de terribles cauchemars.

Le jour de l'enterrement est arrivé.

En accord avec Gil, la cérémonie est courte et très simple.

Les membres du LVPD ainsi que ceux de leurs familles respectives profitent de l'occasion pour adresser quelques mots à la jeune CSI décédée.

Par respect pour les uns et les autres, Heather a décliné l'invitation de Gil, bien qu'elle aurait souhaité partager sa peine.

Malgré les rumeurs à leur sujet, ils sont restés des amis très proches, même après que Sara ait découvert l'existence de cette amitié très controversée.

Elle n'en a jamais voulu à Gil mais elle s'est sentie trahie sur le moment puis lui a pardonné par amour pour lui.

Après les obsèques, la vie reprit petit à petit son cours ou presque.

Gil n'est pas retourné travailler au laboratoire, il n'en n'a pas eu le courage.

La vie sans sa bien-aimée n'a plus la même saveur, il n'a pas seulement perdu l'amour de sa vie, il a aussi perdu sa joie de vivre.

Sa mère et sa belle-mère se révèlent bientôt incapables de le consoler, il refuse toute visite ou le moindre contact avec l'extérieur, bientôt, il s'isole et se cloître chez lui, ne sortant que pour permettre à son chien Hank de faire ses besoins dans le jardin derrière sa maison.

En quittant Las Vegas, Laura a eu la possibilité de ramener quelques affaires de sa fille avec elle.

Betty a dû reprendre son travail à l'institut pour les sourds de la ville.

Même Heather ne parvient plus à le contacter et ce, malgré les interventions de Jim , qui espérait qu'elle parviendrait à lui faire rompre son isolement du reste du monde.

Petit à petit, en l'espace de quelques semaines, Gil se transforme physiquement, perdant beaucoup de poids faute de bons repas et laissant ses cheveux et sa barbe pousser.

Il cesse totalement de prendre soin de lui ou de sa maison d'ailleurs, passant le plus clair de son temps allongé sur son lit, Hank couché à ses côtés.

Le pauvre chien est lui aussi amaigri, il y a longtemps qu'il ne jappe plus comme il le faisait du temps où sa maîtresse était encore de ce monde.

La maison n'est pas en bazar mais elle accumule beaucoup de poussière.

Catherine et Jim sont les seuls à parvenir à entrer dans la maison et à l'entretenir un minimum mais il faudrait une aide à domicile.

Gil refuse toute aide extérieure, que ce soit une femme de ménage ou un psy.

Même le médecin est interdit de séjour chez lui, malgré l'accumulation de problèmes de santé consécutifs au décès de Sara et à son hygiène de vie.

Il refuse toute forme de communication et reste muré dans le silence.

Ses proches voient bien qu'il est en train de mourir de chagrin, Gil n'acceptant pas le décès de sa bien-aimée.

A un moment donné, la sonnette d'alarme est tirée lorsque Gil fait un autre malaise cardiaque.

On en profite alors pour tenter de lui sauver la vie en l'hospitalisant de force.

Mais Gil trompe la vigilance des infirmières et quelques jours après son admission, il parvient à s'échapper et à rentrer chez lui.

Rien ni personne ne parvient à faire remonter la pente à Gil, qui vit désormais retranché dans sa maison avec son chien, ne laissant plus personne entrer chez lui et ne communicant plus du tout avec qui que ce soit.

Entre-temps, une décision est prise au sein du LVPD : Catherine devient officiellement le nouveau patron de l'équipe de nuit, Gil ayant finalement démissionné.

Six mois ont passé depuis la tragédie.

Depuis deux semaines, on n'a plus aucune nouvelles de Gil, qui s'est définitivement isolé du reste du monde.

Comme la plupart de leurs collègues, Catherine ne supporte plus cet isolement aussi, un matin, elle décide de lui forcer la main, quitte à ce qu'il lui en tienne rigueur pour le restant de sa vie.

Elle fait alors face à l'inattendu : Gil gît sur son lit, visiblement mort, son chien dans le même état à ses côtés et Heather, assise un peu à l'écart, visiblement en larmes.

Catherine est sous le choc, elle prévient immédiatement ses collègues, qui se précipitent alors au chevet de leur collègue et ami.

On apprend entre-temps que Heather a été la seule et unique personne que Gil avait accepté de revoir ces six dernières semaines.

Il lui a demandé de l'aider à mourir mais elle a refusé obstinément, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de se voir accusée de meurtre.

D'ailleurs quelques jours plus tard, l'examen médical révèlera un arrêt cardiaque survenu dans son sommeil, consécutif à son hygiène de vie déplorable.

Le décès de Sara a laissé deux êtres inconsolables et morts de chagrin de l'avoir perdue pour toujours.

Le décès de Gil laisse toute une équipe et deux familles anéanties...

**FIN.**

**Note : **

**Non, le GSR n'est pas mort. Du moins, pas officiellement...**


End file.
